steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:SapperiXd/Kryształowi Rebelianci/Ziemia i Kosmos Crossover cz.3 - Konkurs Śpiewu
Konkurs Śpiewu jest trzecią częścią crossoveru SapperiXd oraz LoveLapisKuba, w tym 37 odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci oraz 24 odcinkiem z serii Ziemia i Kosmos. Fabuła -Uwaga, panie i panowie! Proszę się nie pchać! ZOO zaraz zostanie otwarte i zobaczą państwo nowe zwierzę! - Mówił chyba właściciel ZOO do ludzi zgromadzonych przed wejściem i czekających na nowe zwierzę. -Przynajmniej Jednorożka będzie miała towarzystwo... Mam nadzieję, że będzie jej tu dobrze. Prawda, Aura? - powiedziała Zielona. -Zmieniłam zdanie. Ona nie może tu zostać! Miałaś rację! Ludzie będą pukać w szybę, ujeżdżać, dokuczać, a ona będzie się bała... co ja myślałam?! Musimy ją stąd zabrać! - uświadomiła sobie Angel. -Nie mamy czasu! Musimy zabrać ją stąd jak najszybciej! Jeszcze nie otworzyli! Zielona złapała Aurę, oddaliła się od tłumu i skoczyła prosto do zagrody Kunzyt. Jednorożka widząc je zarżała z radości. -Dobra, wezmę ją na barana. Złap mnie i pomóż nam podlecieć do góry - mówiąc to wzięła konika i ułożyła go wygodnie na swoich plecach. -Dobrze! - Angel złapała Zieloną i poleciały do góry. Na szczęście nikt nie tego nie widział. -Gdzie ją zabieramy? - spytała Zielona. -Zabieramy ją do domu. Przecież nigdzie indziej nie możemy jej zostawić. Może wybudujemy jej taką zagrodę jako schronienie - odpowiedziała i zapytała Aura. -Nie wiem, to decyzja Kryształowych Serc! My już mamy Lobo… MOJE GWIAZDY! LOBO! JAK MOGŁAM O NIM… JAK MOGŁAM O NIM ZAPOMNIEĆ? JAK MOGŁAM?! – Zielona przeraziła się na tyle, że przypadkowo puściła Aurę. Kiedy spadały Jednorożka rozłożyła skrzydła i wzięła Agat i Aurę na grzbiet. -Lew... Co ze mnie za właścicielka... Muszę powiedzieć to innym Kryształowym Rebeliantom! Jak powiedzieć Kunzyt gdzie lecieć? - spytała zestresowana. -Skąd mam wiedziee… Aaaaaa!!! - Angel nie dokończyła, bo Kunzyt bardzo szybko poleciała. Znalazły się przed chatką. -Co... jak ? Gdzie.... o jeju. To było szybko. Jak ona znała drogę do chatki? - pytała się siebie zdziwiona Aura. - No dobrze. Ukryj się za drzewem jednorożku. Później przyjdziemy do ciebie - powiedziała Angel czuło głaszcząc jednorożka po rogu. Kunzyt szybko pobiegła za drzewo i położyła się. -Wow, konkurs zaczyna się za jakieś 20 minut! Jesteśmy na czas! - zauważyła Zielona. Wtedy Agat i Angel weszły do chatki. Zobaczyły że wszyscy powili przygotowują się do występu. -Perły! Apatyty! Galaxyt! Ametyst! Zostawiliśmy Lobo! - wrzasnęła na całą chatkę. -Zielona, Lobo już dawno nas opuścił... - powiedział Niebieski. - Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Widziałem go. Miał na plecach koszyk ze swoimi dzieciakami. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył podszedł do mnie, przytulił mnie i wskoczył w wodny portal. Troszkę szkoda, naprawdę. Myślałem, że zostanie z nami... Nie martw się, ja też przypomniałem sobie o tym, że odszedł dopiero teraz. Spodziewałem się, że zjawi się z powrotem. -Gdzie byłyście? - spytała Galaxyt. -My em... później wam opowiemy - uśmiechnęła się Zielona. -Tak! Ktoś powiedział coś o jednorożcu? Hahaha... - wykrzyczała zestresowana Aura, której bardzo trudno było nie powiedzieć o jednorożku. A38 i Ametyst usiedli w miejscu jury, a OP i PP o czymś rozmawiały. Kremowa siedziała na stole i rozmawiała z Jaspis, a Apatyt leżał leniwie na kanapie. Rubin i Gala ćwiczyły po cichu piosenkę, Awenturyn powtarzała sobie słowa, Zoisyt leniwie zajęła miejsce jury, a Agat trzymała dłoń na ustach Angel bo ta nie mogła wytrzymać z powiedzeniem prawdy. -Później im powiesz - wyszeptała. - Teraz musimy tylko przygotować wszystko do występu. Jestem ciekawa, co zrobiła reszta! Aura kiwnęła głową. -Uwaga, uwaga! Zaraz zaczynamy występ! - krzyknęła wesoło Pi, która stanęła na stoliku. -Kto pierwszy? - spytała Zoisyt lekceważąco. -My możemy! Myyy! - krzyknęła z entuzjazmem Galaxyt. Na scenę wchodzą Różowa Rubin i Galaxyt. Zaczęły śpiewać razem. ♦♦ Opowiemy wam o czymś wspaniałym. O jedzeniu doskonałym. Jest najlepsze wiemy to. Łoooooooooooo. ♦ Jedzenie jest wspaniałe wiemy to! Tyle rodzajów, dań i potraw, a jakie najlepsze są? Pizza, TACO, lody, wata. I tak zjemy całego mak wrapa. Czekolada, borówka, bez. I tak przecież wszyskie zjem. Kotlet, ciasto, ryba, krem. O je też zjem. ♦ Każde jedzenie wspaniałe jest. Każde z nas o tym wie. Jedzeniem dzielimy się. Razem spożywamy je. Od jedzenia jeść się...chceeee!!! Bo jedzenie wspaniałe jest!!! ♦♦ Jury zaczęli oceniać. Pistacjowa dała 9, Ognista 5, A38 5, Ametyst 6, a Zoisyt 2. Różowa i Gala zeszły ze sceny. -Może dajmy jakieś efekty, no wiesz, dla lepszej oceny - wyszeptała Zielona do Aury. - Potrafisz zrobić jakąś tęczę czy coś? -Nie. Mam w zanadrzu coś o wiele lepszego, ale musisz mi w tym pomóc. Wystarczy że wystrzelisz wiązką elektryczności do góry. A ja zajmę się resztą - odpowiedziała Angel z zapałem. -Czaję - Zielona odwróciła się. -To kto następny? - zapytała Ognista. -Chodź Apatyt! - powiedziała wesoło Awi. Oboje weszli na scenę usiedli, wpatrywali się w sufit. Awi zaczęła śpiewać. ♦♦ Mamy już cudowny dzień. Pam pam pam. Słońce świecić chce. Pam pam pam pam. Ptaki śpiewają pieśń. Pam pam pam pam. A my cieszymy się. Pam pam pam pa ram. Przyjaciele są wokół nas. Pam pam pam pam. Wspaniale jest cały czas. ♦ Wtedy Awi i Niebieski wstali i rozeszli się. Awenturyn była na jednym końcu sceny, a Apatyt na drugim. Awi zaczęła. ♦ AW: Ale jest coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Apatyt dokańczał. AP: Coś wykraczającego za twoją jaźń. Zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać i śpiewać razem. Razem: To uczucie gorętsze niż słońce. To uczucie słodsze niż miód. To uczucie piękniejsze niż kwiat. To uczucie kształtujące się od lat. ♦ Znaleźli się na przeciwko siebie. Zaczęli pokazowo tańczyć i pojawiła się Amazonit. ♦ AM: To uczucie rzeczywiście piękne jest lecz wady też ma. Może kłamać, wymagać i zostawiać kogo tylko się da. Kapryśna, zazdrosna, wymagająca, lecz nie ma w niej krztyny zła. To uczucie o którym mówię ogarnia nas! To miłość drzemie w nas i daje nam znak. ♦ Miłość w gwiazdach jest, i mieszka w płatkach róż! Słuchajcie wszyscy bo to prawda jest! Każdy kochać chce bo bez uczuć źle. Właśnie dlatego tutaj teraz śpiewam. By wytłumaczyć czym jest... miłość! ♦♦ Gdy Amazonit rozłączyła się Awenturyn i Niebieski ukłonili się. Pistacjowa miała gwiazdki w oczach. Dała im 10. Ognista nie byłe jakoś super zachwycona, jednak dała Amazi 6. Ametyst ocenił ich na 7, a A38 na 5. Zoisyt oceniła na 1. -Dobra! Teraz my! - Kremowa złapała Jaspis za rękę i zaciągnęła na scenę. Pstryknęła palcami i miała na sobie długą suknię. Jaspis zaczęła szeptać do KP. -Serio muszę włożyć to co pokazałaś mi wcześniej? Ja jednak tego nie założę - wyszeptała Jaspis. -Byłoby elegancko, gdybyś to włożyła. Fajnie byłoby mieć pierwsze miejsce! Jak chcesz to to załóż, jak nie to nie - odszeptała z uśmiechem. – Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz grać na scenie. Nie zepsuj tego! -Ehh... no dobra - odpowiedziała Jaspis po czym kiwnęła głową i pojawił się na niej elegancki czarny garnitur. Angel nie mogła usiedzieć cicho. -No nareszcie wyglądasz elegancko Jaspis! Powinnaś się tak ubierać codziennie! Hehe - krzyknęła Aura. Zielona zakryła jej usta. -Nie przerywaj sztuki, Angel. Zaczyna się! KP wskoczyła na wieżę zrobioną ze zlepionych ziaren piasku, a Jaspis poszła gdzieś w cień. Na Perłę pada światło ♦♦ K:Aaaa, stoję tutaj sama W wierzy marzeń mych Czekam na mojego księcia Jeszcze się nie zjawił? ♦ Tracę powoli nadzieję, Jednak ciągle wierzę Czy pokona smoka? Jakie bronie ze sobą bierze? ♦ Jaspis wychodzi z cienia z mieczem w rękach ♦ J:Ach księżniczko ma... gdzie ja znajdę cię? gdzie jest smok? gdzie jest wieża? strach od środka wyżera mnie ♦ Będę walczył tu dla ciebie Aż do końca moich chwil Ja pokażę ci Jak zależy mi ♦ K:Ach mój książę gdzie ty jedziesz? proszę wróć wracaj tu martwię się o ciebie nie rób tego miiii czuję, coś się dzieje nie umieraj mi tu tyyy oooooo nie rób mi tego proszę, nie chcę cię stracić ach, mój książe, czy ja cię jeszcze zobaczę? dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? utarciłeś życie! co ja teraz pocznę? majaczę, majaczę… ♦♦ Wspaniała gra aktorska Jaspis ukazuje, jak leży na scenie martwa. -Czyli ma rozumieć, że książę został zabity przez smoka, a królewna umarła z samotności w wieży? - spytał Niebieski Awi. Awenturyn nie odpowiedziała, bo płakała przytulona razem z Różową Rubin i Aurą. Pistacjowa dała 3, Ognista 5. A38 dała im 6. Ametyst płakał, ocenił dwójkę na 8. Zoisyt dała 5. -Gdyby nie było nic o miłości dała bym 8. Daje pięć dlatego, że dwójka bohaterów umarła na koniec - powiedziała szczerze Zuzia. -Więc zostałyśmy my... - Zielona spojrzała wesoło na Aurę. -Chodźmy na scenę i dajmy z siebie wszystko! - wykrzyknęła wesoło Angel z gwiazdami w oczach. -Robi się, generale! Heh. Dwójka wchodzi na scenę i staje na jej dwóch końcach. Światło pada na Agat, gra na gitarze elektrycznej. ♦♦ Z:Chcę ci pokazać Ja bardzo mi zaleeeży Nie zniechęcę się Bo tak nie naleeeży ♦ Stanę w twej obronie Pokonam twe lęki Chcę cię tylko znaleźć Gdzie jesteś, kochanieńki? ♦ Światło zostaje skierowane na Angel, która tańczy ♦ AA:Jaki piękny mamy dzień Wszędzie widzę miłe twarze Kogoś tu brakuje Kogoś o kim marzę ♦ Nie ma tu tego Za którego mogę walczyć Chcę już tę osobę znaleźć Chciałabym zatańczyć ♦ Aura zaczyna latać w kółko, Agat zaczyna kręcić się po scenie. ♦ Razem: Gdzie jesteś? Gdzie jesteś? Nie mogę cię odnaleźć Czy ty w ogóle istniejesz? Czy ty jesteś tylko snem? ♦ Gdzie jesteś? Gdzie jesteś? Ma muzo, ukaż się! Czy ty w ogóle istniejesz? czy ja odnajdę cię? ♦ Angel staje na ramionach Zielonej, ta zamyka oczy. Pojawia się różowo-zielone światło, na scenie kłaniała się fuzja. ♦ Jak fajnie jest mieć kogoś, na kim można polegać Ta osoba, nie ma zamiaru mnie olewać... Jak to dobrze pozbyć się tych emocji-potworów Wszystko jest wtedy pełne kolorów… ♦ I z tych kolorów powstaje ja. To miłość która ciągle trwa. To ukochany wspaniały twój. Wiesz już że jestem twój. O tak. To właśnie, właśnie ja. I kochanieńki i muza twa. Stoję tutaj, pewna siebie ja. Ja, Mistyczna Kwarc. ♦♦ Fuzja wystrzeliła elektryczną wiązką i szybko wydobyła pałeczki elektryczne, a następnie podrzuciła je. Wiązka prądu rozdzieliła się , poleciała w obie strony i zatrzymała je. Powstała piękna elektryczna tęcza. Pistacjowa i Kremowa zaczęły trząść się z entuzjazmu. Pistacjowa dała 10, Ognista 5, A38 dała 6, a Ametyst 7. Zoisyt nawet nie miała zamiaru doceniać. W tej piosence były rzeczy których nienawidzi, fuzja i miłość. Dała im jednak 2. -Pora na przeliczenie ocen - powiedziała A38 spokojnie. -Macie chwilkę na odpoczynek. My przez ten czas wszystko spokojnie ułożymy - mówi OP. Rubcia i Awi podeszły do Mistycznej Kwarc. -Witajcie, dziewczyny! - przywitała się Mistyczna. - Jak się dziś macie? -WOW! Nie wierzę, że połączyłyście się specjalnie by zaśpiewać wspaniale tę piosenkę! - mówiła podniecona Awi. -To niesamowite! - dodała Rubin. -Niezmiernie wam dziękujemy. Po policzeniu głosów pokażę wam co potrafię! Na bank zaskoczę A38! Ha! - zaśmiała się głośno MK. Jaspis podeszła do fuzji i dwóch Klejnotów i oparła się o ścianę. -Przysięgam, że jeśli jeszcze raz wystrzeli nas katapultą... - powiedziała Jaspis. - Przy okazji miło cię poznać Mistyczna. -Ha! Uwielbiam twoje poczucie humoru, Jaspis. Miło mi cię poznać! - Misti również oparła się o ścianę. - I taka mała porada ode mnie. Nie gadaj z Zuzu. Potrzebuje trochę czasu po zobaczeniu fuzji - powiedziała Jaspis i puściła oczko. -Cóż, to będzie trudne! Jestem tak podekscytowana, że nie mogę przestać rozmawiać! Haha! -Czyli to masz po Aurze, hehe - odpowiedziała Jaspis rozbawiona. -Założę się, że taka malutka cząsteczka jest od Agat. Taka mała jak Eksper... nie ważne... - fuzja spoważniała. -Dobra. Zdejmę z siebie ten... a wiecie co? Chwilę zostanę w tym garniturze. Awi przytuliła się do Jaspis. -Aj Jaspis. Co przyczyniło się do tak nagłej zmiany? - zachichotała. -No cóż... z pewnych powodów nie chcę zakładać starego ubrania - Odpowiedziała Jaspis poważnie. Rubin zaczęła szeptać do Mistycznej. -Psst. To dlatego, że na swoim dawnym stroju ma romb. Coś czuję, że w jej ubiorze coś niedługo się zmieni hehe. -Uwaga wszyscy! Niech każdy stanie w rzędzie pod chatką! Przeliczyliśmy już głosy! - krzyknęła Pi. Klejnoty stanęły w rzędzie. -Więc tak! Miejsce trzecie zajmują dwie drużyny... Kremowa Perła i Jaspis oraz Rubin i Galaxyt! Brawa! - krzyknęła wesoło Pistacjowa. Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawa. Obie drużyny się cieszyły. -Drugie miejsce zajęli... Apatyt i Awi, nie zapominając oczywiście o Amazonit! Brawa! Wszyscy znowu zaczęli bić brawa. Niebieski i Awenturyn bardzo fajnie przyjęli tą wiadomość. -A pierwsze miejsce... zajęły... -Mistyczna Kwarc! - wrzasnęła Kremowa Perła. -Jak mówiłam, pierwsze miejsce zajęły Aura i Agat, które, aj! Jeszcze się nie rozłączyły! Wielkie brawa dla Misti! Wszyscy zaczęli bić wielkie brawa. KP zaczęła gwizdać. -Och dziękuję wam serdecznie! Naprawdę mi miło! - połączenie kłaniało się. -Zdecydowaliśmy, że perfekcyjną nagrodą będzie ta statuetka - rzekła A38, która z jury podała statuetkę Mistycznej.. -Śliczna! Ale kto ją zatrzyma? - spytała fuzja. -Może zostanie u nas? W końcu tutaj odbył się cały konkurs - zasugerowała wesoło Rubin. -Świetny pomysł! A teraz... czas na magiczny pokaz Mistycznej Kwarc! - wykrzyknęła i uniosła się w powietrze dzięki elektrycznym wiązkom. Nagle wyciągnęła dwie elektryczne pałeczki Aury oraz dwa shurikeny Zielonej. Połączyła je i w jej dłoniach pojawiły się dwa wiatraki. Dodatkowo wyciągnęła jeszcze dwa takie same z Klejnotu. -Trzymajcie się! Nie chcę, by was stąd ZWIAAAŁO! - krzyknęła fuzja wesoło. Uniosła swoje dwie pary rąk, a wiatraczki zaczęły się kręcić. Pojawił się wielki wiatr. -Wow, mocna jest! - krzyknęła A38, która trzymała się drzewa. -Co? To jest dla ciebie mocne? No dobra. Zobaczmy, czy z dwoma wiatrakami potrafię stworzyć tak samo mocny wiatr! Fuzja użyła dwóch wiatraków. Wiatr nie był aż tak mocny. Nagle chuchnęła w nie. Drzewa zaczęły się pochylać. -Zobaczmy, czy poradzę sobie z JEDNYM wiatrakiem! Misti wyjęła z Klejnotu jeden wielki wiatrak. Wzięła głęboki wdech i chuchnęła w niego tak mocno, że odwiała Rubin, Awi, Galaxyt, Apatyt i A38 w stronę lasu. Rubin i Awi przytulały się do siebie z gwiazdkami w oczach. Jaspis patrzyła się na nią. -No nieźle - powiedziała do siebie. Zoisyt za to od razu gdy konkurs się skończył poszła do chatki. Nie miała zamiaru patrzeć na "popisywanie się fuzji" jak powiedziała. -Ja to załatwię - powiedziała J po czym zamieniła rękę w megafon. - Hej Mistyczna! Twoje moce są okej. Ale uważaj bo las nam rozwalisz!!! -Dobra! Już schodzę! - połączenie pstryknęło palcami, wiązki elektryczne i wiatraki zamieniły się w tęczowy dym. Fuzja wylądowała delikatnie na palcach. -To co teraz robimy? - spytała wesoło. Nagle zza drzewa wychyliła się głowa Kunzyt. Awi zauważyła ją pierwsza. -Ups... emm... zostań za drzewami - wyszeptała fuzja. Jednorożek grzecznie wrócił za drzewa. Mistyczna miała nadzieję, że nikt jej nie zauważył. -Ej...Mistyczna? Zejdziesz na dół?! Hehe - mówi zdenerwowanym głosem Awi. Połączenie kucnęło. -Zobaczyłam wizję... lepiej pokaż jednorożca reszcie najszybciej jak możesz... inaczej konsekwencje mogą być duże - wyszeptała spokojnie Awi. -No dobra... - fuzja poszła za drzewo, podniosła delikatnie Kunzyt i przyniosła ją do wszystkich. -To jednorożec?! - wykrzyczała podniecona Rubin. -Chcesz nam to wyjaśnić? - dopowiedziała poważnie Jaspis. -To długa historia. Usiądźcie, opowiem wam ją... - Kwarc usiadła na ziemi po turecku i zaczęła opowieść. ♦♦♦ Pirop siedziała spokojnie na krześle, klikała coś w maszynie na statku. Nagle podeszła do niej Perydot. -Pirop, namierzyliśmy obce statki. Jest ich mnóstwo. Należą one do Hessonit Faseta-6H9S Ściana-1BY. -Hessonit 6H9S? W sumie mamy szczęście. Natknęliśmy się na arystokratę. Fajnie byłoby się z nią jakoś dogadać i współpracować. Ona pomoże złapać nam te paskudne kryształy, a my pomożemy jakoś jej. Zostań tu i pilotuj statek. Polecę z Karneolem. W razie czego gdyby jej armia tu wtargnęła użyj tego - Pirop bez patrzenia się na Perydot położyła jakieś kwadratowe urządzenie na siedzeniu. Ta spoważniała. -Tak jest, Pirop! A w tym czasie na statku Hessonit. -Moja jasność! Zostały wykryte... - zaczął Cytryn, ale nie dokończył. -Tak wiem. Mój statek jest 100 razy lepszy od waszych mizernych stateczków! - odpowiedziała Hessonit z goryczą w mowie. -J-Ja przepraszam, ale... - Cytryn znów zaczął ale po raz drugi nie udało mu się dokończyć. -Już wysyłają spodek. Zaraz zdradzą swoje zamiary. A teraz wracaj na pozycję ty żółta grudo! - przerwała znowu. -Tak jest moja jasność! - odpowiedziała Kwarc po czym wybiegła z Sali tronowej. Statki Pirop i Hessonit połączyły się. Karneol i Czerwona weszły na środek mostku i oczekiwały na odpowiedź. Cytryny podeszły do Pirop i Karneol, zasalutowały po czym powiedziały chórem. -Zaprowadzimy was teraz do sali tronowej Hessonit. Pirop kiwnęła poważnie głową, Karneol nawet nie otworzyła oczu. Klejnoty zaczęły iść. Po chwili znalazły się przy dużych jasno-zielonych drzwiach. Jeden z Kwarców wpisał specjalny kod, po czym drzwi otworzyły się, a obydwa Cytryny stanęły po ich bokach. -Nasza Jasność was oczekuje - powiedziały obydwa kwarce. -Dziękujemy - rzekła Pirop, która weszła do sali tronowej. Jej oczom ukazała się ogromna jasno-zielona sala. Było tam pełno paneli holograficznych, a na środku sali znajdował się duży unoszący się tron na którym siedziała Hessonit. -Ma jasność... Przybyłam z pewną propozycją. Zostaliśmy wysłani, by odzyskać dużej ilości Klejnoty pozbawione fizycznej formy przez grupkę rebeliantów, jednak dwójka Klejnotów z mojej załogi do nich dołączyła. Trzecia zaś została rozbita. Czwarta utknęła na Ziemi, rebelianci nie pozwolili jej ze mną odlecieć. Następnym razem zostałam wysłana z Karneolem, Perydot oraz całą armią, którą może pani dostrzec za moim statkiem. Uprowadzili potężny z zewnątrz statek - Płonącą Gwiazdę 12 i odlecieli. Potrzebujemy pomocy pani Jasności. Gdyby raczyła nam pani pomóc w schwytaniu ich? Bylibyśmy niezmiernie wdzięczni... - Pirop ukłoniła się razem z Kwarcem. Hessonit spojrzała się na Pirop i Karneol. -Hmm... rebelianci, tak ? Grrr... też mam problem z podobnymi jednostkami. Z chęcią pomogę ci w wykonaniu twojego zadania, Pirop. A w zamian ty pomożesz mi schwytać rebeliantów którzy przeszkadzają mi w pracy. Ale mam warunek - mówiła spokojnie Hessonit. Przesunęła palcem po panelu holograficznym po czym większy panel przesunął się w stronę Pirop. Ukazywał on Musgrawit w czasie Lodowego Transu. - Chcę ją mieć dla siebie - rzekła Hessonit z nutką pragnienia zemsty w głosie. Wyświetliła na tym samym panelu zdjęcia Awenturyn i Różowej Rubin. - Ta fuzja składa się z dwóch innych rodzajów Klejnotów. Jest to niezwykle ohydne, jednak że ich fuzja ma wielką moc. Chcę tę dwójkę lub ich fuzję dla siebie - zakończyła swoją wypowiedź Zielona. -Tak jest. Mam również prośbę. W tej grupie znajduje się Zielony Agat. Jej Klejnot jest położony na jej klatce piersiowej. Chcę ją schwytać osobiście... Dobrze, ja w takim razie pójdę już do mojego statku i wyszu- -MOJA PIROP! - Perydot wbiegła do sali. -Eh, Perydot... Nie widzisz, że jesteśmy w środku rozmowy...? - Pirop zakryła twarz dłonią ze zirytowania. -Tak, niezmiernie przepraszam. To jednak ważne! Wykryto gigantyczne zachwiania struktualne w Australii, dokładnie tutaj! - Klejnot pokazał mapę kontynentu dzięki swoim wzmacniaczom kończyn. - Był to niezwykle potężny wiatr. Nie jest to spotykane jeśli chodzi o tę planetę. Żaden człowiek nie jest również w stanie zrobić coś takiego! To musiał być Klejnot! Podejrzewam, że nawet kilka! To MUSZĄ być oni! Rebelianci! -To bardzo dziwne... rebelianci których chcę schwytać są w Australii... możemy postawić hipotezę, że wasi rebelianci uciekli właśnie do nich - powiedziała Hessonit z przekonaniem w głosie. -Hmm, myśleli, że mi uciekną... Perydot, ustaw koordynaty na te, w których wykryłaś te drgania! - zarządziła Pirop. Hessonit przesunęła palcem po swoim panelu i z podłogi wystrzeliły schody którymi Hessonit zaczęła schodzić z tronu. -W takim razie jak najszybciej powinnyśmy ustalić plan ataku - powiedziała poważnie Hessonit. -Założę się, że nie przewidują naszego przyjścia. To w sumie dobrze. Możemy zaatakować ich nagle, kiedy ci będą się tego najmniej spodziewali - stwierdziła Pirop. -Czy wie moja Jasność może, czy ci rebelianci przystosowali się do ludzkich zwyczajów? Ludzie śpią głównie nocą, czyli regenerują swoją energię - zauważył Karneol. - Wtedy moglibyśmy zaatakować. -Niestety nie wiadomo mi o tych... dziwnych rytuałach organicznych form. Ale z moich obserwacji wynika że są na ziemi dosyć długo. Więc możemy założyć że "śpią". -W takim razie zaatakujemy nocą, ma Jasność? - spytał Karneol. -To dobry plan - Odpowiedziała Hessonit. - A teraz chciała bym omówić więcej szczegółów na temat ataku. Zapraszam więc do mojej sali spotkań. -Dobrze, chodźmy więc - Pirop uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Hessonit poszła przodem a Pirop i Karneol za nią. Drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi automatycznie i ruszyli wzdłuż zielonego korytarza. ♦♦♦ Mistyczna skończyła opowieść Kunzyt. Galaxyt, Kremowa, Awi i Rubin płakały. -Tak to właśnie było... - posmutniał Kwarc. - A-A co się stało z Kalcyt? - spytała płaczliwym głosem Awi. -Ja... nie wiem... - fuzja wygląda, jakby się przestraszyła. - Wydaje mi się, że... skończyła tak samo... -A co zrobimy z jednorożkiem? - zapytała Awenturyn zaciekawiona mniej płaczliwym tonem. -Możemy go zatrzymać! -Nie, nie możemy - rzekła Jaspis bardzo poważnie. -Ale dlaczego ? - dopytywała. -Dobrze wiesz dlaczego. To zakażony Klejnot. To, że kiedyś była Klejnotem i była dobra teraz nic nie znaczy. Może być niebezpieczna. Trzeba ją pufnąć i zabańkować - odpowiedziała poważnym głosem po czym na jej głowie pojawił się hełm. -Nie wszystkie skażone Klejnoty są złe! - krzyknęła Mistyczna. -Na prawdę? To daj jakiś przykład. Na pewno znasz jakiś miły zakażony Klejnot – mówi z sarkazmem Jaspis. -Znałam... - Mistyczna zamknęła oczy ze smutku. -No ale popatrzcie! Ona nas rozumie, nikogo jeszcze nie skrzywdziła! - zauważyła Kremowa. - Skażone Klejnoty gdzieś w środku mają jeszcze cząstkę siebie... -Jaspis proszę daj jej szansę! - powiedziała smutno Awi siedząca na Kunzyt. -Właśnie! No popatrz na nią! - dopowiedziała Rubin pokazująca niewinną mordkę jednorożca. -O jeju! No dobra! Ale jeśli zrobi cokolwiek co przykuje moją uwagę to zostaje w bańce... - odpowiedziała Jaspis zrezygnowanym tonem zdejmując hełm. -TAK! - Mistyczna podskoczyła z radości. Awi przytuliła Jaspis. Gdy fuzja opadła na dół przyłączyła się do nich. -Wow, robi się już ciemno. Może pójdziemy zjeść kolację? - zaproponowała Galaxia. -Dobry pomysł, ale będę musiała zrobić coś nowego, bo zjadłyśmy wszystkie moje potrawy jakie przygotowałam hehe. Chodźcie! - mówi Awi optymistycznie. Wszystkie Klejnoty weszły do środka i usiadły przy stole, a Awi poszła coś ugotować. -Ponieważ pomyślałam, że jesteście po raz pierwszy w Australii, zrobiłam wam tutejszy deserek. Przedstawiam...Bezę Pavlovą! - krzyknęła podniecona Awi po czym podniosła tackę, na której była beza z truskawkami i sokiem z melona. Galaxyt od razu rzuciła się na danie, a reszta spokojnie zaczęła je jeść, oprócz A38, Ognistej i Ametyst, -Nam tego nigdy nie gotowałaś hehe. - powiedziała wesoło Różowa. -Czekałam na jakąś specjalną okazję - odrzekła Awi i mrugnęła jednym okiem. Galaxyt od razu rzuciła się na danie, a reszta spokojnie zaczęła je jeść, oprócz A38, Ognistej i Ametyst, Awi zobaczyła że trójka klejnotów nie je. -Nie chcecie spróbować? Jest naprawdę dobre! - zasugerowała grzecznie. -Nie lubię jedzenia - odmówiła Ognista. - Oni też nie przepadają. -To... może czegoś się napijecie? Mam soki domowej roboty. Jest jabłkowy, pomarańczowy i chyba dwa inne! Nie zaszkodzi spróbować – dalej próbowała namówić grupkę. -Poproszę jabłkowy! - krzyknęła wesoło Pistacjowa. -Za chwilkę podam, Perło! - odpowiedziała równie wesoło Awi. - To jak ? Ametyst, A38, Ognista? Co powiecie? -Podziękujemy - rzekła A38. -No dobrze, nie będę was zmuszać - odpowiedziała Awen po czym poszła do kuchni nalać soku Pistacjowej. -Proszę bardzo - powiedziała wesoło Awi kładąc szklankę soku przed Pi. -Dziękuję! - ta wzięła sok i zaczęła go pić. -No więc, może nam coś opowiecie? - zaproponowała Kremowa. -Zależy jaką przygodę chcecie usłyszeć. Bo było ich dość sporo - odpowiedziała Jaspis jedząc bezę. -Cóż... macie może jakiegoś wroga/antoginistę? - dopytywała A38. -No więc mamy dużego wroga - zaczęła mowę Mistyczna. Wyświetliła hologram całej Hessonit. -To jest Hessonit. Wiemy o niej tyle że jest bardzo sławną architektką w Homeworld. -Hessonit... Jeśli chodzi o to, że jest sławna to masz rację. Produkuje najlepsze statki, wzorowałam się na jej planach, gdy dodawałam funkcje do naszej Płonącej Gwiazdy 12 - opowiadała A38. -No właśnie. Teraz przyleciała na ziemię i zbudowała swoją platformę w jeziorze pół godziny drogi od chatki. Zabiera pozostałości po Klejnotach i jej najnowszy statek jest nie do pokonania! - mówiła dalej. -O nie, nie, nie - powiedziała Zoisyt schodząca z góry. - Kiedy jeszcze raz się zmierzymy w przestworzach załatwię ją i jej statek. -Nie wiem czy tak łatwo sobie poradzisz... Nie wydaję mi się, by kiedykolwiek stworzyła słaby statek... - tłumaczy Alfa. -A ty w ogóle widziałaś mój statek? - odpowiedziała Zoisyt z determinacją w głosie. -Nie chcę was urazić, ale wasz statek to pewnie... zlepienie przypadkowych części... Ona ma specjalne materiały! Dodatkowo z Homeworld! -Racja. Statek Hessonit to jeden z lepszych statków jakie widziałam. Fakt też że TACOS ma zlepione części. Ale wyliczyłam dokładnie każdy milimetr. Poza tym to jedne z lepszych stopów stali na tej planecie. Jeśli chcesz to pokażę ci go. -Chętnie zobaczę - kiwnęła głową Niebieska. -W takim razie ci którzy chcą zobaczyć mój statek to za mną. A reszta może zostać - rzekła Zoisyt kierując się w stronę drzwi. Wszystkie klejnoty oprócz Ognistej, Pistacjowej i Ametyst poszły w stronę TACOSA. Kiedy wyszli na dwór Zoisyt poszła za chatkę. Widać było że wciskała powietrze ale to naprawdę był niewidzialny statek. Wejście płynnie się otworzyło a statek przestał być niewidzialny. -No więc na początek opowiem nieco o TACOSIE - zaczęła Zuzu. - Oryginalnie był to statek Złotej Perły, a ponieważ jest tylko jedna taka, to statek też jest unikalny. To był bardziej typ normalnego statku do transportu. -Złotej Perły? Perły? - spytał Niebieski zaciekawiony. -Tak. Przyleciała tu kiedyś z pewną misją od swojego Diamentu, ale to nie ważne. Skupmy się na statku. Może osiągać prędkość światła przy czym zagina czasoprzestrzeń w jego obrębie. Ja pracuje nad czymś nieco... bardziej radykalnym od tego. Taka ciekawostka że musiałam go naprawić dwa razy. Ale przy tym został wielokrotnie ulepszony. Teraz posiada działa które wystrzelają energię w postaci kulistej o dużej sile rażenie. Dzięki temu że kokpit to kapsuła ratunkowa TACOS może wystrzelać promień ciągnikowy. Oczywiście kokpit pełni też funkcje awaryjnej kapsuły ratunkowej. Ma też wiele innych funkcji ale nie chce mi się już o nich gadać. Może powiem o nich jeszcze trochę po tym jak wejdziecie do środka. -Całkiem nieźle - stwierdziła Zielona. -Całkiem... - dopowiedziała A38 z zaciekawieniem. -W takim razie wejdźmy do środka - powiedziała Zoisyt. Klejnoty weszły do środka. -Jak widzicie statek jest o wiele większy niż z zewnątrz. Ma w sobie wiele pokoi. Jest ich tak dużo że możecie sobie jakiś wybrać i go zwiedzić. Chyba że chcecie zobaczyć coś konkretnego to wtedy zaprowadzę was tam - powiedziała i zapytała Zoisyt. -Chętnie zobaczę silnik i kokpit - Niebieska uśmiechnęła się z notatnikiem w dłoni. -No to co pierwsze? Bo te dwa pomieszczenia są dosyć oddalone od siebie - odpowiedziała Zoisyt miłym tonem. -Silnik. -W takim razie za mną - Zoisyt poszła w stronę windy, a A38 poszła za nią. Zoisyt poklikała chwilę w guziki i winda ruszyła w dół. Komputerowy kobiecy głos powiedział: -Poziom silników. Podczas pobytu w tym pokoju statek nie będzie mógł wystartować. Dziękuje za uwagę. Drzwi windy otworzyły się. -Czyj głos użyliście do przekazywania informacji? - dopytywała A38. - Żadna z was takiego nie ma. -Sama stworzyłam ten głos. Jest przyjemny dla ucha - odpowiedziała Zoisyt. - Aaaaa!!! Dlaczego to jest odkryte?!! - krzyknęła Zoisyt gdy zobaczyła, że z jakiejś maszyny spadło prześcieradło. Podbiegła szybko do niego i przykryła z powrotem. -Co to jest? - zapytała 38. -To? Pfff... nic ważnego. Przejdźmy do silników - odpowiedziała nieco zdenerwowanym tonem Zoisyt i pokazała przed nimi dwa wielkie silniki. Alfa zapisywała coś w swoim notatniku. - Jak wcześniej mówiłam osiągają prędkość światła. Są złożone z czterech części. Pierwsza to główna i największa część silnika. To główna para silników 1.0. Jest odpowiedzialna za siłę i odrzut czyli po prostu dzięki nim statek w ogóle lata. Druga część jest mniejsza, ale równie ważna czyli stymulator ciepła. Jak sama nazwa mówi stymuluje ciepło z silników na odpowiednią temperaturę dla tutejszych stopów metali. Robi to samo w trzeciej części silnika czyli... Turbo doładowanie! Kiedy są sprawne osiągamy niewiarygodną szybkość. Oczywiście również generuje ciepło więc stymulator się tym zajmuje. I ostatnia czwarta część to przekaźniki danych. Chociaż są małe odgrywają najważniejszą rolę w całym silniku, ponieważ przekazują informacje z kokpitu. Na przykład kiedy przyśpieszyć. -Ciekawie... -Jakieś pytania? -Nie, nie ma. To wszystko z silnika? Jeśli tak przejdźmy do kokpitu - odparła A38. -To większość z silnika. W takim razie przejdźmy do kokpitu - odpowiedziała Zoisyt nerwowo zerkając na maszynę przykrytą prześcieradłem po czym weszła do windy. -Możesz mi powiedzieć co to za maszyna pod prześcieradłem. Tamci nie muszą wiedzieć - westchnęła Alfa. - Ja potrafię dotrzymać tajemnicy. -To naprawdę nie jest ważne... chodź. Kokpit czeka - odpowiedziała Zoisyt nieco nerwowym tonem. -Niech ci będzie. Ale pamiętaj, możesz mi zaufać. A38 weszła do windy. Zoisyt powciskała parę guzików po czym komputerowy głos powiedział: -Kokpit. Winda ruszyła w górę. Po chwili zatrzymała się. Komputerowy głos odparł : -Kokpit. Proszę podać hasło. Zoisyt przeciągnęła palcem po jednej ze ścian windy i nagle otworzył się panel. Zuzia wpisała coś na nim, a drzwi otworzyły się. -Hasło poprawne - odpowiedział komputerowy głos. -Zapraszam - rzekła Zuzu do A38 i wskazała cały kokpit. Ta wskoczyła energicznie do pomieszczenia i się rozejrzała. Zaczęła robić notatki. -W zasadzie nie wiem co powiedzieć ci o kokpicie. Stąd steruje się całym statkiem. Dlatego zostały wprowadzone hasła - mówi Zoisyt do A38 rozglądając się po kokpicie. -Zgaduję, że hasło to "TACOS". -Niestety nie. To było by zbyt proste. Niebieska podeszła do guzików, dokładnie je obejrzała i coś zapisała. -Dobra, mam to co mi potrzeba. Podam ci porównanie ze statkami Hessonit a twoim "Tacosem" przed statkiem. Czy chcesz może usłyszeć to teraz? -A coś ci było potrzebne? - zapytała Zoisyt zaciekawiona. -Chciałam wiedzieć, czy jesteście w stanie zbić Hessonit na kwaśne jabłko (to tak się mówi, nie?). - 38 przeglądała swój notatnik. -Aha... no więc jaka jest twoja ocena? - dopytuje Zuzu. -Cóż... silniki są dokładnie zabezpieczone z zewnątrz... statek jest wykonany z nie najgorszych minerałów... kokpit zabezpieczony nie łatwym hasłem... posiadacie nawet windę i głos, który jest w stanie z wami rozmawiać... z zewnątrz malutki, w środku naprawdę pojemny. Powiem tyle Zoisyt, twój statek jest nawet dobry i w sumie jest w stanie zniszczyć statek Hessonit. Możecie na tym sporo stracić, ale wydaję mi się, że warto. Naprawdę, podoba mi się ten styl, uwielbiam zadbane i dokładnie ułożone statki. Jesteś świetnym architektem, Zoisyt - Apatyt klepnęła Zuzię w plecy. -Wow... dziękuje ci bardzo. Naprawdę się nad tym staram - odpowiedziała mile zdziwiona Zoisyt rumieniąc się. -Nie ma sprawy, zawsze jestem szczera - A38 uśmiecha się wesoło. -A teraz może dołączmy do reszty? Pewnie reszta Kryształowych Serc oprowadza inne Klejnoty - zapytała się Zoisyt. -Pewnie. Chodźmy. - Klejnoty weszły do windy. Po chwili były tam gdzie weszły. -Ej! Wszyscy do chatki! - wykrzyczała wesoło Angel latając przy suficie statku. Klejnoty powoli zaczęły się zbierać. Po 15 minutach wszyscy byli w chatce. -No więc...Kryształowi Rebelianci. Czy pamiętacie jak zabraliście nas do LunaParku? - zaczęła Angel. -Pamiętamy! - krzyknęła wesoło Kremowa. -To teraz pomyślcie, że może być o wiele ciekawiej! - mówiła Aura. - Bo lecimy do.... -Perth! Stolicy Australii Zachodniej! - dokończyła Rubin. -Nie mogłaś wytrzymać, co? - zapytała Aura patrząc na Rubcię. -Sorki... - odpowiedziała nieśmiało. -Ale... co tam jest ciekawego? - spytała Zielona. - Ludzkie miasto. -Jest tam pełno atrakcji! Są sklepy, więcej sklepów... są SKLEPY!!! - wykrzyczała radośnie AA. -Tylko tyle? - spytał nieśmiało zawiedziony Ametyst. - Nie no coś ty! - wykrzyknęła Rubcia. - Po pierwsze i chyba najlepsze nocujemy w luksusowym Hotelu! -C...co ?! - Wykrzyknęła Awi radując się. -Co to hotel? - zapytała Galaxyt. -To miejsce gdzie ludzie wypoczywają. Jest tam basen, jacuzzi, sauna, masaże, luksusowe dania. Po prostu jest tego pełno! - odpowiedziała radośnie Rubcia. -Jak załatwiłyście na to pieniądze? - spytała Jaspis podnosząc jedną brew. -To niespodzianka. Dowiecie się później hehe - odpowiedziała Aura z nutą sekretu w głosie. -Boję się - Ognista miała poważny wyraz twarzy. -A czego? - zapytała się Awi ciekawie patrząc na Ognistą. -Skąd wytrzasnęłyście pieniądze na to wszystko... -To taki nasz maluteńki sekrecik. Co nie Rubciu? - odrzekła Aura. -Można to tak ująć hehe - na to Różowa. -No to na co czekamy?! - powiedziała zachwycona Awi. -Rezerwację mamy dopiero za parę dni... po prostu już nie mogłam czekać by wam o tym powiedzieć! - odpowiedziała wesoło Angel. Zrobiło się późno. Niektóre klejnoty poszły spać a niektóre nadal rozmawiały lub robiły coś innego. -Czas ruszać, Księżyc już widać. Proponuje zacząć już nasz atak - powiedziała pewnie Hessonit do Pirop. -Dobrze, ale nie możemy tak po prostu w nich strzelić. Musimy złapać tę fuzję oraz tą Zieloną Agat... - stwierdza Pirop. -Jak to zrobimy? -Moja Pirop, moja Hessonit, możemy użyć klatko-bańki. Ostatnio uwięziona w niej fuzja nie mogła się z niej wydostać. Tylko gigantyczny wybuch jest w stanie ją zniszczyć, ale nie wiemy co stanie się z Klejnotami w środku – opowiada Perydot. -Hmm… w zasadzie to... nie wiem. Ta fuzja jest potężna. Nie wiem czy by tej bańki po prostu nie zniszczyła – rozmyśla Hessonit. -Żaden sztylet, miecz, kosa, shuriken, piła itd. nie jest w stanie jej przeciąć. Tylko kilka pojedynczych broni, np. Działo Rose Kwarc - zastanawia się Czerwona. -Nie widziałaś tej fuzji w akcji. To ryzyko. -Hmm... A Destrukcyjne Rękawice? Wczepiają w fizyczną formę Klejnotu mały kamyczek jednym dotykiem – tłumaczy Zielona – Pstrykając palcami może wydzielić typowy prąd, który występuje w destabilizatorach. Mamy też zbroje wykonane z organerału, materiału z planety Deranaldonic, tak dla ochrony. -W zasadzie te rękawice nie brzmią źle. Ich możemy użyć. Ale proponuje też atak znienacka. Zaatakujemy z ukrycia w trybie maskowania. Oczywiście jeśli twój statek ma taką funkcje. -Niestety, nie posiadamy takiej funkcji - zawiodła się Pirop. -Spokojnie. Nie wiele statków może dorównać mojemu i nie dziwi mnie to. Wystarczy że twój statek przyłączy się do mojego, a będzie niewidzialny - powiedziała pewnie Hessonit. -Dobrze. W takim razie moja armia wleci gdzieś między twoje statki. Karneol, co myślisz o ataku znienacka? -To chyba najlepsze wyjście. Ale jak to zrobimy? Wejdziemy po prostu przez drzwi? - odpowiedział. -Hahaha! Drzwi nie będzie jeśli rozwalimy ich bazę – zaśmiała się złowieszczo Hessonit. -Prawda! Jest tylko problem, nie możemy rozwalić tego statkiem. Rozbijemy Klejnoty w środku. Mogę wznieść pożar lasu, światło ich obudzi i wyjdą z domu sprawdzić co się dzieje. -To wspaniały pomysł! Te grudy nie będą miały szans! Hahahaha! -Im większy pożar tym więcej ich wybiegnie. Tak! Karneol, poczekaj na te wyblakłe grudy na zewnątrz. Na pewno będą miały trudność cię pokonać, szczególnie jeśli będziesz miał na sobie rękawice i zbroje. -Karneol może być generałem moich Cytrynów. Wydaje się o wiele bardzie doświadczona i kompetentna od tych grud... -Dobrze, moja jasność - Karneol ukłoniła się. - To byłby zaszczyt. Złowieszczy plan Hessonit i Pirop się zaczął. Wszyscy polecieli w stronę chatki Kryształowych Serc, gdzie znajdowali się również Kryształowi Rebelianci. Zielona odeszła i poszła gdzieś w głąb statku. Wpisała coś na panelu i otworzyły się drzwi, których nie było widać. Skupiła wzrok na dziwnej maszynie znajdującej się w tym pokoju. -Już niedługo fuzjo... już niedługo będziesz najlepszym żołnierzem w Homeworld! Hahaha! - powiedziała do siebie Hessonit i zaczęła się złowieszczo śmiać. Bohaterowie *Angel Aura Kwarc* *Zielony Agat *Kunzyt *Niebieski Apatyt *Galaxyt Bachor *Niebieski Apatyt A38 *Ametyst (SapperiXd) *Ognista Perła ★ *Pistacjowa Perła *Zoisyt* *Różowy Rubin *Awenturyn * *Jaspis * *Kremowa Perła *Amazonit * *Mistyczny Kwarc (debiut) *Pirop ♦ *Hessonit* *Karneol (SapperiXd) *Perydot (SapperiXd) *Cytryny *Ludzie w Zoo *Kalcyt (wspomniana) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach